Never, Never, Never Give Up
Never, Never, Never Give Up, also referred to as Never, Never Give Up is a song from the sixth season. It was composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. A second music was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas Around the World. Lyrics If you climb the highest mountain, Cross the river deep, Maybe you'll find it's never as easy As it first appears, as it first appears Just remember not to worry, Or get down at heart Never lose faith in positive thinking You'll be amazed when you achieve All the things you start, all the things you start. So, Chorus: Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up If at first you don't succeed, Then try and try again Nothing in life is ever as easy But you get there in the end, get there in the end So blow your cares and woes behind you Start a brand new day Nothing can stop you reaching your goal If you're determined, you can do it You will find a way, you will find a way. So, (Chorus) Some things seem impossible, answers hard to find No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck So remember never, never, never give up (Repeat Chorus twice) Never, never, never give up! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Winston * Diesel * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Harold * Trevor * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby Episodes * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Fish * Something in the Air * A Surprise for Percy * Twin Trouble * James and the Red Balloon * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Edward the Very Useful Engine CGI Series * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Buzzy Bees * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Emily and Dash * The Lion of Sodor * Don't Bother Victor! * The Christmas Tree Express * Scruff's Makeover * Henry's Hero * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * Percy's Lucky Day * Away From the Sea * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut * Tale of the Brave * Spencer's VIP * Missing Gator Deleted and Extended Scenes * Duck Takes Charge - A close-up deleted scene of Gordon at Knapford. * A Close Shave - The scene of Duck swerving to miss the red coaches has been extended. * Ghost Train - A close-up deleted scene of Toby at Tidmouth at the end of the episode. * Woolly Bear - A close-up deleted scene of Percy smiling when he and Thomas are arguing. * The Trouble with Mud - The scene of James reaching the top of Gordon's Hill has been extended. * A Surprise for Percy: # A deleted scene of Percy pulling the trucks up the hill. # Percy puffing down the hill, looking tired. * Twin Trouble - The scene of Douglas pulling up alongside Donald after the crash has been extended. * Gordon Takes a Tumble - A deleted scene of the scarecrow's arms moving although this could have been specially animated footage. * Trust Thomas: # A deleted scene shows Edward passing through Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas on the Breakdown Train. # An alternate shot of Thomas approaching the pond. # The scene of Thomas sinking has been extended. * Something in the Air - An extended shot of Henry's vans falling in the sea. Trivia * This song mostly uses deleted scenes. * Some of the scenes at the end are mirrored. * In Japan this song is called "Never Give Up". *In the CGI Version the lines "Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff" are omitted. Goofs * The number 10 goes to Donald's tender, even though he is number 9. Both accidents for the Twins shown are experienced by Donald. * One shot of James on Gordon's Hill is reversed, as steam is shown returning to James. Gallery File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp1.png|Douglas File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp2.png|Donald File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp3.png|Duck File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp4.png|Toby File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp5.png|Percy File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp6.png|James File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp7.png|Gordon File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp8.png|Henry File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp9.png|Edward File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp10.png|Thomas File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure7.png File:TrustThomas33.png File:TrustThomas34.png File:TrustThomas35.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas16.jpg File:TrustThomas40.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas14.jpg|Edward and Thomas File:Fish53.png File:SomethingintheAir11.jpg File:SomethingintheAir12.jpg File:SomethingintheAir68.png File:SomethingintheAir13.jpg File:SomethingintheAir14.jpg File:SomethingintheAir15.jpg File:GordonTakesaTumble7.png File:GordonTakesaTumble8.png File:GordonTakesaTumble9.png File:GordonTakesaTumble10.png File:GordonTakesaTumble12.png File:GordonTakesaTumble40.png File:GordonTakesaTumble13.png File:GordonTakesaTumble20.png File:TheTroublewithMud11.png File:TheTroublewithMud73.png File:TheTroublewithMud55.png File:TheTroublewithMud74.png File:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud76.png File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy54.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy15.png File:AScarfforPercy9.png File:ASurpriseforPercy10.JPG File:ASurpriseforPercy11.jpg File:Toby'sTightrope77.png File:Toby'sTightrope79.png File:Toby'sTightrope78.png File:Toby'sTightrope80.png File:ACloseShave19.png FIle:ACloseShave6.png File:ACloseShave8.png File:ACloseShave46.png File:ACloseShave11.png File:TwinTrouble62.png File:TwinTrouble63.png File:TwinTrouble9.png File:TwinTrouble64.png File:TwinTrouble65.png File:TwinTrouble26.png File:TwinTrouble31.png File:TwinTrouble78.png File:TwinTrouble79.png File:TwinTrouble80.png File:TwinTrouble19.png File:TwinTrouble49.png File:TwinTrouble50.png File:TwinTrouble21.png File:DuckTakesCharge46.png File:DuckTakesCharge49.png CGI Gallery File:Spencer'sVIP58.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png File:Spencer'sVIP61.png File:KingoftheRailway258.png File:Spencer'sVIP16.png File:Spencer'sVIP12.png File:Spencer'sVIP14.png File:KingoftheRailway273.png File:KingoftheRailway274.png File:KingoftheRailway275.png File:KingoftheRailway282.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!23.png File:AwayFromTheSea5.png File:KingoftheRailway276.png File:KingoftheRailway277.png File:KingoftheRailway283.png File:Spencer'sVIP47.png File:SodorSurpriseDay35.png File:TheLionOfSodor54.png File:TheLionOfSodor55.png File:TheLionOfSodor73.png File:TheLionOfSodor91.png File:KingoftheRailway622.png File:Scruff'sMakeover24.png File:Henry'sHero55.png File:Henry'sHero56.png File:Henry'sHero57.png File:Henry'sHero58.png File:Henry'sHero59.png File:BuzzyBees6.png File:Thomas'Shortcut17.png File:Thomas'Shortcut20.png File:PlayTime27.png File:PlayTime25.png File:TaleOfTheBrave598.png File:TaleOfTheBrave599.png File:TaleOfTheBrave600.png File:TaleOfTheBrave466.png File:TaleOfTheBrave467.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite32.png File:KingoftheRailway669.png File:KingoftheRailway670.png File:KingoftheRailway671.png File:KingoftheRailway672.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay59.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay60.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay61.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay62.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay64.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay68.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress39.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress40.png File:GordonRunsDry31.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!17.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods13.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods12.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods37.png File:KingoftheRailway149.png File:KingoftheRailway64.png File:EmilyandDash93.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay80.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay81.png Music Video File:Never, Never, Never Give Up - Music Video File:Never, Never, Never Give Up Thomas & Friends Category:Songs